


A Hug A Day Keeps The Wrackspurts Away

by JebWritesStuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28643778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JebWritesStuff/pseuds/JebWritesStuff
Summary: Harry's Transfiguration lesson is livened up when Luna Lovegood, her strange habits, and her new tradition of hugging her friends at inopportune moments comes into play.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	A Hug A Day Keeps The Wrackspurts Away

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: this was actually published on the r/HPfanfiction subreddit thanks to an interesting prompt - what if Luna hugged Harry in the middle of McGonagall's transfiguration lesson? I love Luna's character and thought this little oneshot would be a good way to start shipping Harry and Luna. Enjoy, everyone!

It was a lazy Tuesday in July, and Harry Potter was trying his hardest to focus on the Transfiguration lesson he was currently having. The room was stiflingly hot, and the heat from the sun in the window directly behind him warmed his back wonderfully. He gazed down at his notes.

_The Vanishing Spell, Evanesco, vanishes any object, whether it's inanimate or living. The more complex a creature is, the harder it will be to vanish..._

_Looks like I couldn't vanish myself out of this lesson,_ Harry ruminated idly.

In the row of desks ahead of him, Hermione was crouched low in her chair, jabbing Ron's shoulder with her quill and speaking in a low and angry murmur. Harry couldn't quite decipher the words, but Ron's slouched posture and lolling head told him the rough gist of her admonishments.

Harry suppressed a chuckle. _Looks like it's another night copying Hermione's notes in front of the fire for Ron. Not that he seems to mind the fire. Or Hermione._

The classroom door creaked open, and a small draft of cool air swept blissfully across his back. Harry felt his eyelids beginning to droop, and immediately ground the end of his quill against his forehead. _Last time you slept through a lesson, you had to do three inches more of Snape's potions essay than everyone else... don't do it again..._ Harry silently rebuked himself.

"Want to copy some of my notes, Harry?" Dean Thomas muttered quietly from beside him, sliding a piece of parchment between their desks. Harry grinned gratefully at Dean: setting Dean's parchment aside, he was just about to start writing when a familiar Irish lilt whispered in his ear.

"Afternoon, Harry."

Harry had just enough time to recognise the voice and wonder whether he'd survive the ensuing embarrassment before a crushing bear hug enveloped him, and the blonde-haired head of Luna Lovegood buried itself in his shoulder. Harry turned his head as far as Luna's embrace would allow: Dean next to him looked halfway between mirth and surprise, Hermione was biting her lip in sympathy, and Ron shot him a wink and a smirk that Harry would have responded to with a rude hand gesture, if he could've extricated his fingers from where they were awkwardly pinned under Luna's stomach.

The hugs had started when they'd got back from the Christmas holidays. Luna seemed happier, freer almost, and started hugging those she considered friends. Neville had been the first recipient of an impromptu Luna hug on a frosty January morning - she'd come up to him in the courtyard wrapped up in a scarf and jacket, and, without so much as a word, slung her arm around his neck and hugged him. Since then, she'd hugged a rotating schedule of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville once a week, at any random time.

Harry's mind flitted to Neville receiving that first hug. He had looked faintly mortified: they'd all been too polite to mention Neville's long-standing crush on Luna, although he assured them he was interested in someone else now, and Hermione's gossip from the girls in her dorm seemed to confirm it, although nobody knew exactly who. Harry privately hoped none of Neville's crush still lingered, but who could tell? Why had she chosen to give Neville the first hug? Was he conveniently just _there_ at the time or was there something else between them?

Harry snapped himself out of his daze, uncomfortably aware of Luna's earthy, grassy scent pressing into his shoulder. _Stop thinking about her. I thought we agreed to stop thinking about her._ he told his brain.

 _I_ _didn't expect it to be so hard!_ his brain seemed to reply. 

_Wait. Merlin, don't think about hard-_

The truth was, Harry uncomfortably realised, was that he didn't know where this Luna had come from. The Luna whose smile made his mind go oddly blank and his legs turn to rubber, who he kept finding himself returning to in DA lessons long after she'd succeeded at the spell, who - and Harry was embarrassed to admit it - had appeared in his dreams several times now in the place of Cho Chang.

But he couldn't admit his attraction. He'd made that mistake with Ginny at the Burrow last summer, and her polite, yet firm rejection still rung in his ears. He wondered how her and Adam Summerby were getting along. A few months ago he'd have chased the thought of them together round his mind for hours, fantasising increasingly painful deaths for the Hufflepuff Seeker. However, the recent appearance of Luna as the centre of his attraction seemed to banish those thoughts, and suddenly all he could think about was how Luna hugged him tighter and longer than anyone else.

A twittering and giggling roused Harry from his thoughts. People were starting to look round and stare, and he felt his cheeks burn with the blush of embarrassment. Luna was, as usual, completely nonplussed.

"Mr. Potter, what on earth is the commotion back there? What...oh." McGonagall called as she saw Luna holding Harry in a near-death grip hug. At this, her eyes got the same knowing glint as Ron's, and Harry wanted nothing more than to melt into his chair.

The Slytherins grinned evilly at him, and Draco Malfoy stared him right in the eye as he crowed to the class: "Potter's going out with Loony Lovegood, the nutter and the whacko. Aren't you two just perfect-"

"Mr. Malfoy, I was under the impression that that you were a student of this school, not the living embodiment of Peeves the poltergeist. Kindly leave your childish taunts unsaid in my classroom." Professor McGonagall snapped coldly. Then she turned to Harry and Luna, with a look in her eyes that was somewhere between reproachful and amused.

"Mr. Potter, what, pray tell, is Miss Lovegood doing?" she asked.

"Er... Hugging me, Professor?" Harry mumbled.

"And why on Earth is she doing so during a Transfiguration class that she is quite clearly not supposed to be in?" McGonagall continued.

At this moment, Luna finally seemed to notice the classroom of people staring at her. She unclasped Harry from her grip and addressed McGonagall, oblivious to her rumpled hair and reddened cheeks.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall, I was just giving Harry some support. He needs a hug once a week, just like the rest of my friends." Luna replied composedly. Harry glanced around, noting the mingled expressions of sympathy and mirth on his classmates' faces.

"Indeed. Unfortunately, Mr. Potter is currently in a lesson, and I must ask you to leave the classroom before you disrupt this lesson yet further, Miss Lovegood." McGonagall responded, her stare somewhat softer than it had been two minutes ago.

"Of course, Professor." Luna chirped back, and began to smooth the creases in her shirt.

"Thanks, Luna." Harry whispered to her as she headed for the door.

"Anytime, Harry, anytime. See you soon!" Luna beamed back before closing the classroom door, and leaving Harry incredibly embarrassed, but more than a little curious. He'd have to see if Luna's tradition extended to kissing sometime.


End file.
